The invention relates to a method for producing a low-induction busbar having first connections, a large number of first busbar strips which are arranged in a first busbar plane, a large number of second busbar strips which are arranged in a second busbar plane, a large number of capacitors, which are electrically connected to the busbar strips, and with second connections.
Such a busbar is used for the distribution of electric power. It consists of a plurality of strips from copper or aluminium that guide the power from an input to an output.
Such bus bars serve to connect capacitors to an electric switch. To keep the busbar such that it has a low induction, the busbar strips are arranged such that the current flows through them in opposite directions so that the inductions effected by the current flow cancel each other.
In the case of such a busbar care has to be taken on the one hand that no humidity which could lead to a short circuit can penetrate into it. It is further to be insured by suitable measures that the busbar strips are insulated from each other and from the environment.
DE-12 06 043 A, DE 1934238 and DE 3148382 A1 show the production of conductor grids that are insulated from each other by films, to which diverse components, e.g. capacitors, are attached and that are then potted.